What your pants says is correct
by mrs-ishida
Summary: Aftermath of Rei's party, at which everyone got really drunk. Kai can't remember everyhing that happened, and soon finds what he got upto. But he discovers what shocked him at first, was actually a good thing... KaiMax. COMPLETED.


hey!!! This is set a few years in the future or now if you like! It doesn't really matter! I wrote this because I've read so many other fics, where the writer claims that Rei and Kai are opposites, and therefore are perfect for each other. Don't get me wrong, I think opposites do attract, but I don't think Kai and Rei **are** opposites really. I think Max is Kai's opposite. So I wrote my own, more truthful 'opposites' story!!! Enjoy! (I hope!)

**Opposites attract.....**

Ok so lets put you up to speed -

Last night was Rei's birthday, and the white tigers through a party for him. They'd managed to rent out the local stadium and had invited pretty much any and everyone; and as far as parties go, this was insane. Lee had set up some kind of slideshow, projecting of pictures of Rei as a kid on to a huge white wall. Gary had made the biggest buffet I'd seen in my life! Tyson and Max had set up a large number of games, including 15 person Twister. Mariah had set up some kind of 'special room', which no one apart from Rei was allowed in. Kevin even did a speech (yes...Kevin)! So I took it upon myself to include my own ideas, and got Tala to bring a wonderful little drink with him... pure Russian vodka... Now don't get me wrong, the party was by no means dry, in fact most people went round with a beer in their hands at all times; but this vodka was special! This vodka was almost 45, but you couldn't set the taste apart from water... So as the night went on, more and more people changed from beer to TALA AND KAI'S PUNCH. Which- despite Tala's warnings- also included me. As you can imagine, everyone was off their heads! Towards the end of the evening, I managed to fall asleep under a pile of coats, which is currently where I am.

"Hey! I've gotta go home now. I'll be back in an hour or two to help clean up!" Came Tyson's voice from somewhere. I opened my eyes to see the red colour of someone's coat.

_oh yeah. I remember. Pile of coats_

I got up and studied the room around me.

_it's the morning and no ones collected their coats... idiots_

There was a knock on the cloakroom's closed door, followed by Rei's voice. "Hey you two, me and Mariah have to pop out to a chemist, we shouldn't be long"

"chemist?" I asked. "Rei what have you done..."

"I'll have to tell you the details later, and whilst we're at it, you can tell me your details. I never knew you were... Well it doesn't matter to me, I'm fine with it! See you later!" Rei's footsteps got fainter as he walked away.

he's fine with what? Me falling sleep and making everyone pissed?

I looked at the bottom of the door and noticed some coats had been jammed under the frame.

I didn't do that, did I? God! I can't remember anything about last night...Wait a minute... Rei said "you two"

I panicked, and began to frantically search through the coats, till I came to a foot.

_Shit, I did sleep with someone_

I ripped away the remaining coats at reveal a sleeping Max.

_oh thank god, I didn't sleep with anyone, it's just Max..._

I sighed, and collapsed next to him. Surveying him more closely, I noticed that he was missing his overalls, and slept in only his boxers and a t-shirt. Looking down at myself, I realized I was only in my boxers.

_SHIT! I SLEPT WITH MAX_

I forced the door open, and proceed to run around the empty stadium, screaming in terror.

"What's the problem Kai?" Max asked, now standing in the doorway of the cloakroom. "and for the love of god put some clothes on! I really don't need to see that!"

_He doesn't remember_

"Err... I'm just upset that Rei slept with Mariah without protection" I lied.

"Really? I guess that's what the 'special room' was for, huh" laughed Max, "Hey, you wanna check it out?"

"Not particularly"

"By the way, where are my overalls?" Max asked,

"I changed my mind .Lets have I look" I said quickly. Max started towards the room, which involved turning his back to me. Written on the back of his boxers was 'Kai's property' in my hand writing.

_shit_

Max gently pushed the door open; ignoring Mariah's 'enter on pain of death poster'. The door came free from it hinges, and came crashing down, showing the room to Max and Kai.

"I think there're called 'tigers' for a reason" Max said in disbelieve. The room had been trashed. A mattress was on the floor in the middle of the room, and was covered in scratch marks. There were candles and roses thrown around the room, and various empty fruit punits everywhere.

"This couldn't have been their first time!" I said.

"So what if it wasn't?" Max asked. "Your first time can be special too"

"Whatever..."

"GOD! Check out the marks on the mattress!" Max walked over to it and studied the scratch marks. "Reckon these are Rei's or Mariah's?" He laughed and walked back over to me.

"I'm quite sure it doesn't matter" I said bitterly. "We shouldn't even be here... Let's go!"

_stupid Max. I bet you were the one that seduced me! What, with your sexy laugh..._

"Are you okay Kai?"

_DID NOT JUST THINK THAT_

"I'm fine. Let's go"

We walked back into the stadium.

"You wanna duel?" Max asked playfully.

"No"

"Fine. I challenge you to a duel"

"It's not going to work Max" Max pouted and looked pleadingly at me.

_the little... God he looks adorable!_

"Pretty please Kai" begged Max, making his face look even cuter.

"FINE"

"LET IT RIP" we both yelled as we launched our beyblades. It was over pretty quickly, and I won. Max's blade rested at the bottom of the dish and I called mine back. Max jumped down to get it, and managed to twist his ankle in the process. He collapsed at the bottom of the dish.

"Max? Are you alright?" I asked with unusual concern.

"Yeah." he said. He tried a get up and fell back. "No" I jumped down into the dish, and with much protest from Max, picked him up like a bride.

_He's so light. And warm. I wanna curl up with him and..._

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna get me out or just stand here?"

"Err...oh...Sorry." I leapt out of the dish.

_I don't wanna put him down. He's mine. ALL mine. I wanna look after him and protect him. I wanna kill anyone else who dares to touch him..._

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Just for the record, I did enjoy last night." Max said softly, looking up at me.

_SHIT!!! HE REMEMBERS!!!_

"Yeah...the party was fun wasn't it" I said panicking.

"Not the party Kai...us." Max raised one of his hands towards my face, and used it to stroke my face.

_what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"You didn't really think I'd touch your punch did you?" Max laughed again and carried on touching my face. "You thought I was pissed and that I wouldn't remember, didn't you!"

"Err...I guess" I replied weakly.

"So what do you wanna do now? I know you like me, you're still holding me" At this, I let Max gently (but quickly) down. "You didn't have to do that..." Max stood on his tip-toes despite the pain, and lovely placed his lips on to mine.

_oh god..._

And all of that day's lust took control of my body, and wrapped my arms around Max's small frame. Max suddenly yelped in pain and disconnected from me.

"My foot", he said. I bent down and picked him up again like how I was before.

"I know where there's a pile of coats you can rest on" I said playfully.

"Oh good", said Max. He brought his lips to mine again and kissed me deeply. "There's nothing that I want more..."

I took Max back to the cloakroom, and lay him down. I re- jammed all of the coats under the door, and looked back at Max.

_your pants are correct...you are my property!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it!! Please review!


End file.
